Aaron Donahue
Aaron Donahue is a Canadian pro wrestler, know as his ringname of Chaos. He is currently working for XWA on their Collision brand. Career Chaos started his wrestling career in now defunct KPW. After KPW closed Chaos joined EWW where he increased his skills before joining XWA. Chaos joined COMBATwhen it opened in 2008 but left the company after only one televised match due to scheduling problems. History Chaos started training to wrestle at the age of 17 and has been trained by Acadian Giant (Kurrgan), Bruce Hart and Scott Di'Amore since. Chaos began his actual wrestling career in the now defunct KPW where we had a record of 3/5 and almost one their Canadian Championship but due to the controversial end to the match with Teddy Heart, Heart kept the title. After the closure of KPW, Chaos joined EWW where he honed his skills and was involved with a short feud with Chris X. During the feud Chaos severally sprained his ankle and was out of action for two months. He returned early and began a feud with newly signed wrestler Harold Francis Delaney. When EWW hit times of hardship, Chaos kept working with EWW but also signed to XWA. His feud with COMBAT]] finally came to an end at XWA Supremacy in a hellatious Playground match that involved fire, barbed wire and a 20 foot fall and shooting star press! Two weeks before Supremacy, Chaos aligned himself with "The Punk Prophet" Genesius Annaya to reform C.P.R. The week after Supremacy the "Counter Point Rejects" gained a third member in the new #1 contender Rating. C.P.R. have dominated XWA and been involved in most major title matches. Chaos briefly worked for COMBAT but due to scheduling problems he has left the company. His total record prior to joining XWA is 6/8. Titles Held * Kingpin Wrestling (KPW) :* No Titles Held. * Extreme World Wrestling (EWW) :* No Titles Held. * ' Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA)' :* No Titles Held. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Chaotic'' (Modified Swinging Sideslam, formally know as "Dangerous Impact") ::*'Rejection http://wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/StrykerLock.wmv' (Trailer Hitch/StrykerLock, use mainly on large opponents or ones with a hurt leg) :::*''Desperation Finsher: Chaos Theory (Sitout one-handed chokeslam) :::*''Signature Move:Twisting Brainbuster :::*''Signature Move:''A-Bomb (Gutwrench to Towerhack-bomb/opponent sitting on Chaos's right shoulder) :::*''Signature Move:'' Modified TKO (Inverted Suplex to TKO) :::*''Signature Move:'' Chaos Clash (Spiral Tap) :::*''Signature Move:'' Reverse DVD ::*Backbreaker ::*Swinging Neckbreaker ::*Modified lift Crucifix Powerbomb (Lift is similar to The Unprettier's set up except inverted) ::* Inverted Snap STO ::*Famasser (From Standing Fujiwara Armbar) ::*Spike DDT ::*SSP plancha ::*Corkscrew plancha ::*Springboard Frogsalut ::*Elevated Bostoncrab ::*Standing Fujiwara Armbar ::*Shining Enzuguri ::*Mui Thai Knees. ::*Three right jabs then a strong spinning right ::*Legdrop. ::*Mui Thai Knees to A-Bomb Theme Music :* Waking The Demon - Bullet For My Valentine (Current) :* Liar Liar - The Used (Used for two weeks in February 2008) :* Pretty Hansom Awkward - The Used :* Scream - Avenged Sevenfold :* Elegy - As I Lay Dying (Apocalyptica Intro) :* My Heaven Is You Hell - Lordi :* Blood Red Sandman - Lordi External links *Official XWA Website *Chaos' profile on XWA.com R R R R R R